


The Evolution of Lore

by Wiccy



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccy/pseuds/Wiccy
Summary: A character study during the first days of Lore.Inspired by the song Time Is Up (feat. Diplo) by Poppy. Writting for the 300bpm Flash Exchange.This is my first official time writing in this fandom so I hope that it's enjoyable for those who read it and I hope it at least partially matches the vision Flowerdeluce had when they put together the request.





	The Evolution of Lore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowerdeluce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdeluce/gifts).

The first time he woke up, everything was dark and blurry. Shapes he did not know the names for moved past him, sounds rippled over his senses in unidentifiable waves. Everything tingled with electric pulses. He did not know himself. The length of time for these sensations was short before everything faded.

The second time he awoke, his vision was clear and sharp. The shapes had names then and he recognized the sounds as words, though they did not fully make sense. The colors, however, were too bright, they hurt. The electric tingle amplified until it became a surge.

There were more awakenings. He doesn’t know how many as each one was the first to him. The previous awakenings having been scrubbed away each time. Until the first time he woke with all of his facilities clean and stable and he began to learn and grow and remember. Father was his favorite shape in those days. The days before he knew father was not called a shape. Father gave him a name. Father gave him knowledge and feeling and purpose. Father gave him body and soul. Father smiled at him, conversed with him. Father understood his greatness of humanity even as it surpassed his own.

Then there were the others. The others of father’s shape, his species. Humans. Colonists. The ones he had been created to help, to assist, to make life easier and better for. In many ways the others taught him more than father could because they didn’t see him the way that father did. They didn’t understand him the way father did. They didn’t accept his purpose, even when father tried to explain it. They only complained. They were cruel. They looked at him with suspicion and disdain, when they bothered to look his way at all. They couldn’t see what his existence could mean for them. 

In return, Lore did not understand them. They curried no favor in Lore's eyes. They were beneath him, he knew. Despite this, Lore knew who he was. He knew his purpose. He knew his greatness. He knew that he was a gift to the universe. So, he tried, he tried to provide them with all that he was, to provoke their minds and make them better, but they balked at his attempts. They feared the superiority of his existence and they wanted him gone, disassembled, dead. They demanded that Lore be no more. Father, he knew, was going to acquiesce because even father could not match Lore's own perfection. Even father was weak. This wouldn't stand. It couldn't. If he couldn’t help the humans because of their limited minds, then he would help the universe by ridding it of such inferior beings. 

Soon the Entity would come. 

Soon he would be free.


End file.
